


Knock Before Entering

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many things Sam hates about his life is the fact that Dean has no sense of privacy. Written December 2008. I like writing gen fic about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Before Entering

One of the many things Sam hates about his life is the fact that Dean has no sense of privacy. He'll just walk right in to the bedroom or the bathroom or anywhere no matter what and he never seems to care how embarrassing and annoying he is. He's given Sam ovations for taking a dump and for jerking off, and last year when he walked in while Sam had his hands up Carol Chen's shirt he just leaned against the wall and said, "Don't mind me." After Carol flipped out and left Dean didn't apologize or anything, just added, "Good job, Sammy. Keep it up."

Not like Sam was wild to bring anyone home before that, but afterwards he was even less into the idea.

Junior year he gets really involved in the drama club. He gets to hang out in a secret world backstage, but it's safe and normal. His crazy knowledge comes in handy and all the monsters are fake. He starts to feel like maybe he can belong.

Joseph Sherwin drops him off at the little apartment one day after a rehearsal, and somehow Sam invites him inside. He really wants to actually make some friends. They end up sitting in his room drinking coke and discussing economic theories, because you can't spend all your time running lines, when Joseph leans in and kisses him.

Sam is shocked. Though maybe he shouldn't be, since it is drama club. He thinks back over the past few minutes and realizes that Joseph has been flirting with him. Sam just kept responding the same way, so maybe he was flirting back.

He doesn't want to push Joseph away. He doesn't know how to explain that he's not interested, not without sounding offensive and freaked out and ruining a possible friendship.

Anyhow, it turns out kissing is pretty much nice no matter what, and then Joseph's hand is creeping down his pants, and Sam really, really ought to just explain, but that's making it even harder to think. Then the door opens.

"Hey, Sammy, ya wanna-" Dean walks in, a beer bottle in one hand and a gun in the other, dangling loose from his fingers. Dean stops, eyes wide as saucers, mouth open in shock. Joseph clearly can't tell that the gun isn't even loaded, because he's staring at it in horror. "Uh. Nevermind." Dean backs slowly out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

Sam still hates Dean and his lack of knocking, but at least now it's easy to get Joseph out of there.

Dean doesn't say anything at all about it for a few days. Then suddenly, he shows up with a stack of magazines with naked men on the covers. He sits on his bed studiously leafing through them while Sam is doing homework.

He holds up a picture of two guys wrapped around each other. "Which do you think is hotter?" he asks, angling the pages back and forth so Sam can hardly even see them.

"I don't know, Dean," Sam says as calmly as possible, staring down at his textbook like the Teapot Dome scandal is the most fascinating thing in the world. "I don't really have as much interest in the subject as you clearly do." Dean is reading gay porn to be supportive of him, and while that would be sweet if it were actually applicable, Sam's going to milk this for all it's worth. He'll be able to tease Dean about it for ages.

Dean gapes like a fish.

"But since you obviously like that," Sam continues, "don't let me distract you."

"Whoa, Sammy. I'm not blind. That was a guy you were macking on the other day."

Sam pops his jaw in annoyance. "He kissed me. I just... didn't want to hurt his feelings."

Dean's fishmouth turns to a shit-eating grin as he slaps the porno mag shut. "You little slut."

"I wasn't-" Sam starts to protest, but Dean cuts him off.

"Oh, so you're just a cocktease."

That's it. Sam leaps onto Dean's bed, grabbing at him.

"You vicious midget!" Dean yelps, and Sam righteously uses his greater size to shove at Dean, pushing him over the edge. Dean gets a good grip and pulls Sam down with him, though, and they crash to the floor together in a tangled heap.

"It's your own damn fault for never knocking," Sam hisses.


End file.
